


C003

by VesperCat



Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [4]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Call Me By Your Name adjacent, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Armie Hammer/Elizabeth, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Best $60 ever spent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the friends who read, made suggestions and changes.
> 
> Set somewhere round about 2025.

Armie tries to figure out how to change the mirrored 'E's tattooed on his ring finger to 'T's while Elizabeth is going on about, about- Wait, what was she going on about? Was it the invitations or flowers or was it the venue?

"Liz would you–" Armie tries to get a word in.

“I really cannot believe that they could just screw up a minor detail. Clearly, they are two different things. They better hope that I don’t march–”

“Elizabeth,” Armie barks sternly, effectively silencing his ex-wife, “Can you just slow down for five seconds!"

“Wait?” Liz blinks, confused by Armie’s reaction, “please don’t tell me you don't like the cascading water centre pieces? Armie, I spent three weeks outsourcing them in Milan!"

_That _ was what she was going on about and how would that even work?

“No! Its not that. I think the cascading whatevers are a great idea,” Armie encourages even though he has no idea what the hell those are, "Tim actually wants to get married at the city hall and honestly, that is the greatest idea I've agreed to in a very long time and a family honeymoon may be the greatest one yet.” 

Armie steels himself, knowing Elizabeth might not take it well and just as well, her face falls and the clipboard falls to her side. 

"Why didn't you tell me?” She pipes, "I made place cards, organised flower girls. Armie, I even made a mood board thing,”

“I know–” 

“Do you know how long it has taken me to plan this? You can’t just make these decisions and think that your wedding planning minions will deal with whatever changes you make! Arg, you are so selfish. I should have known you would pull a stunt like this. Three weeks of planning down the drain,"

“Frankly, this wedding is not yours,” Armie interjects angrily, “Its mine and Tim’s, alright?”

“I understand that but–”

“No buts. This is what I want. This is what Tim wants,”

Elizabeth drops the clipboard again, “Its _all_ about Timmy, right? To hell with everyone else!”

She is still quite bitter. Considering that Armie was divorced from Elizabeth for a year before pursuing a relationship with Timothée. They were boyfriends for two years and fiancées for three before settling on a month. 

"And it's not like you aren't going to be there,"

“Daddy, you're early!” Harper excitedly shouts from the doorway, runs towards her parents, the baby doll dress flapping around her calves. She wraps her arms around Armie's waist, Armie bends down to give his daughter a proper hug.

“Yeah, where's your brother?” Armie asks taking the bag that she was dragging behind her.

“Playing with his farm animals,”

“Could you please go and get him and then we'll be on our way,”

Harper pouts and stomps off to fetch Ford.

Armie turns back to Liz, “I'll let you know when the day arrives,”


	2. Chapter 2

Armie figures that laser treatment will be the best way to remove the double 'E' tattoo while they're waiting for the current couple to finish their vows behind a closed door. 

Armie looks across the wide corridor. They're dressed in a matching grey tuxedos with the exception of Armie having a white bow tie and Timothée having a black tie.

Harper is dressed in a miss matched mixture of a lace bat wing top, bell bottom jeans and biker boots and is talking enthusiastically with Pauline. Ford is standing between Timothée’s legs playing with his favourite toy of the month, a soft green dinosaur, across Timothée’s upper body.

Elizabeth is taking selfies with the group that's after them in line. Nicole is carefully wiping tears away from her eyes while Marc gives her a sideways hug. Maybe it was for the best that his parents didn't come, Timothée’s family more than making up for the loss.

The first wedding party appears from behind a closed door and an officiate calls out their ticket number. Armie pockets the ticket, `“Welcome to the office of the City Clerk, The City of New York, C003, Ceremonial, Please have a seat”`, and gathers his wedding party into the designated room.

The room is sparse, a small podium which the officiate is already standing behind, a purple couch to one side and a window on the other side. 

Timothée smiles briefly, patting his pockets and retrieving the tiny black velvet box from one of them. Checks the contents, closes the box and takes hold of Armie's hand in the other hand.

“Do you, Timothée Chalamet, declare that as far as you know there is no lawful impediment to your proposed marriage with Armand Hammer here present, and that you call all here present to witness that you take Armand Hammer as your lawful husband?” 

“I do,” Timothée says eagerly, smiling so much that the little crinkles around his eyes appear and squeezes Armie's hand with his.

Elizabeth scoffs and leaves the small room causing both Harper and Pauline to dramatically roll their eyes and Nicole says something to Marc before clicking away with her camera again.

The officiate turns to Armie, “Do you, Armand Hammer, declare that as far as you know there is no lawful impediment to your proposed marriage with Timothée Chalamet here present, and that you call all here present to witness that you take Timothée Chalamet as your lawful husband?" 

“I do,” says Armie, squeezing back.

The officiate motions to the rings and Timothée lets go of his hand to pluck the sliver ring from its cushion. He proceeds to gently hold Armie's left hand and slides the cool metal over the tattoo. Armie gets his little red velvet case out, pulls the band from its padding, carefully holds Timothée's left hand and slides the silver metal over the bony finger.

"I declare that Timothée Chalamet and Armand Hammer here present have been lawfully married." 

Best $60 ever spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marriage Ceremony in the City Clerk's Office is $25  
Marriage License is $35  
Total is $60.


End file.
